1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to scanning systems for reading indicia having parts of different light reflectivity, such as bar code symbols and, more particularly, to a multi-state, portable scanning system supportable by a user and aimable at each symbol to be read, one operational state being used for aiming or reading, another operational state being used for reading respective symbols.
2. Description of Related Art
Various optical readers and optical scanning systems have been developed heretofore to optically read indicia such as bar code symbols applied to objects in order to identify the object by optically reading the symbol thereon. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern comprised of a series of bars of various widths, and spaced apart from one another to bound spaces of various widths, said bars and spaces having different light-reflecting characteristics. The readers and scanning systems electro-optically decoded the coded pattern to a multiple alpha-numerical digit representation descriptive of the object. Scanning systems of this general type have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,798; 4,360,798; 4,369,361; 4,387,297; 4,409,470; 4,460,120 and 4,835,374, all of which have been assigned to the same assignee as the instant application.
As disclosed in some of the above patents, a particularly advantageous embodiment of such a scanning system resided inter alia, in emitting a laser light beam from a hand-held, portable laser scanning head which was supported by a user; aiming the head and, more particularly, the laser light beam, at a symbol to be read; repetitively scanning the laser beam in a series of scans across the symbol; detecting the scanned laser light which is reflected off the symbol; and decoding the detected reflected light. Inasmuch as the laser light beam was usually, but not always, generated by a helium-neon gas laser which emitted red laser light at a wavelength of about 6328 Angstrom units, the red laser light was visible to the user and, thus, the user, without difficulty, could properly aim the head and position and maintain the emitted red laser light on and across the symbol during the scanning
However, in the event that the laser light beam was generated by a semiconductor laser diode, as, by way of example, see U.S. Pat Nos. 4,387,297; 4,409,470 and 4,460,120, then the aiming of the head relative to the symbol was rendered more difficult when the laser diode emitted laser light which was not readily visible to the user. For some laser diodes, the laser light was emitted at a wavelength of about 7800 Angstrom units, which was very close to infrared light and was on the borderline of being visible. Even with the advent of laser diodes whose emitted light was in the visible wavelength range, ambient light tended to mask out the laser diode light. Furthermore, if the laser diode light was moving, for example, by being swept across the symbol, and especially if the laser diode light was being swept at fast rates of speed on the order of a plurality of times per second, for example, at a rate of 40 scans per second, then the laser diode light was not readily visible to the user, even in a darkened room. Hence, due to one or more of such factors as the wavelength of the laser light, the intensity of the laser light, the intensity of the ambient light in the environment in which the laser light was operating, the scanning rate, as well as other factors, the laser diode light was rendered "non-readily visible".
This non-readily visible laser diode light did not enable the user, however, to readily aim the laser diode light at the symbol, at least not without some difficulty and practiced effort because, simply put, the user could not see the laser diode light. The user, therefore, was required to hunt around by trial and error, hope that the scanning laser diode light was eventually properly positioned on and across the symbol, and wait until the scanning system advised him, typically by the lighting of an indicator lamp or by the sounding of an auditory beeper, that the symbol had indeed been successfully decoded and read. This hunting technique was a less-than-efficient and time-consuming procedure for reading symbols, particularly in those applications where a multitude of symbols had to be read every hour and every day.
In an attempt to enable the user to readily aim the laser diode light at the symbol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,374 proposed an aiming light arrangement to assist the user in visually locating and aiming the head at each symbol when non-readily-visible laser light was employed. The aiming light arrangement utilized a visible light source, e.g. one or more light emitting diodes, which was separate and distinct from the laser light source. A manually-operated trigger was employed to actuate the aiming light arrangement in a first operational state of the trigger for visibly illuminating a region on the symbol. This visible region was used for aiming purposes. Thereupon, in a second operational state of the trigger, the laser light source was actuated, thereby initiating the reading of the symbol.
Although the use of a discrete aiming light arrangement did assist the user in reliably aiming the head at the symbol, it was disadvantageous, primarily because it made the head bigger, heavier and less energy-efficient. The discrete light emitting diodes added some weight to the head, occupied space within the head, required separate electrical power and control circuitry, and consumed electrical power. It is desirable to make the head of such systems as lightweight, miniature, and efficient as possible.